


The One Act

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack I guess?, Fine Arts, Inuzuka Kiba (mentioned) - Freeform, Theater Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: It must be hard, Sasuke mused, to direct those with no talent for this sort of thing. Their Final project dictated that the class form groups and create a unique one-act play to present to the professor.





	The One Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yotsuba101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuba101/gifts).



> The two OC characters in this story are named Rei and Yotsuba.

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you." Sasuke declared with little inflection. His posture was stiff, his knees locked and his script was clutched tightly in his fist. “Ever since I laid my eyes on you. Heard your voice. I was smitten.” He read robotically. As each word left his lips, it seemed as if his shoulders tensed up that much more.

“Sasuke, relax.” Rei ordered, she grabbed onto the boy and forced his shoulders into a more lax posture. “Take a deep breath.” She breathed deeply herself as an example and watched as her friend mimicked her. 

Across from the Uchiha, Yotsuba gave him a mocking smile paired with a sarcastic wink. He was definitely regretting taking a Theater class as part of his Fine Arts credit.

“I am relaxed.” Sasuke grit through his teeth.

“You’re really not. I want you to imagine that you are this character, Sasuke, and that Yotsuba really is Ms. Yamamoto, the woman you’ve fallen in love with.” Rei came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders again and forced him to face the purple haired girl. 

It must be hard, Sasuke mused, to direct those with no talent for this sort of thing. Their Final project dictated that the class form groups and create a unique one-act play to present to the professor. Professor Bee had drawn the names of those who would be the Directors and gave them free reign to choose their actors. He guessed he was lucky Rei had gotten to him first instead of the creepy girl who had a crush on him, although the look on her face when Rei had dragged him away from her had been pretty foreboding. 

However, he was very unlucky that Rei had decided he would be her Male Lead. He silently cursed Naruto who was fortunate enough to get through this as “Taxi Driver” and had minimal lines. Hell, Shikamaru only had to make sound effects for his role! Sasuke couldn’t believe it- they had been given a grand total of two weeks left to get this right. 

“I made this story specifically because you boys wanted something easy. All we need for you to do is get down the emotion!” Rei was saying when Sasuke came back to himself. The Uchiha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
\--

Later the same day when Sasuke and Rei were on the bus ride home, Rei looked at him with determination.

“We’re getting an “A” on this, Sasuke.” Her hazel eyes bore into him. He sighed again, he’d been sighing a lot lately.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke closed his eyes and put his headphones on so that he would not have to listen to Rei try to pester him more on the commute home. Yes, the grade was important to him. Grades always had been a way to prove that he did not just ride the coattails of his family name and was actually an intelligent individual in his own right. Yes, he wanted everyone in his group to get a good grade too, he had known all of them since elementary school and had quite a bit of fondness for them.

However, there was a certain part of Sasuke that found the whole thing a bit silly. He assumed his participation grade was not very high due to his lack of participation during their warm ups and improv games. It was fun to see the others cut loose and enjoy themselves as they pretended to be flopping fish or whining toddlers. In fact, Sasuke was surprised he hadn’t dropped the class as soon as he started. But that was probably due to Naruto and Rei’s begging him not too.

Friends sucked.

When they finally arrived at their stop (about twenty minutes from the University) Rei eyed Sasuke when they began to walk. Her face was twisted in concentration as she considered him. If he were being honest, it was all he could do to not look at her. They walked for about five minutes like that.

“What?” Sasuke asked as he uncovered one of his ears from the snug headphones. Rei shrugged her shoulders and directed her attention frontwards.

“Do you have a crush on anyone, Sasuke?” She asked after a moment.

“No.” 

“You sure there is no one you like?” She asked again, stopping in front of him, she looked at him hard.

“Why are you asking me all of a sudden?” Sasuke demanded, his lips pulled down in annoyance. Rei rolled her eyes, as if Sasuke were being the difficult one!

“Because! It’s obvious you don’t have a crush on Yotsuba, and if you did you’d have to talk to Kiba and that would get all kinds of messy- if you had someone you liked, it’d be easier to use those feelings and put them towards your acting!” Rei explained, her hands waving wildly as she expressed her point. Sasuke pushed passed her and began walking again.

“All of the girls I know are too annoying to date.” Sasuke stated as he kept walking.

“It doesn’t have to be a girl!” She grinned as she followed her best friend, who flipped her off in lieu of a response.  
\--

“Okay, Shikamaru! This is the scene where Ms. Yamamoto barges in and slams the door in her passionate fury. Are you ready?” Rei asked. 

Today was the day of their last rehearsal and they would be presenting their finished Acts to the class the next time they met. Shikamaru stood with his feet together and his arms raised over his head. When Yotsuba came up to him, her long skirt flowing about her, she grabbed a knob they had attached to Shikamaru’s hip and forcefully swung him closed

“CRACK!” The brunette shouted with conviction. 

The lucky bastard was fortunate to be a goddamn door

“And cue Mr. Yamamoto!” Rei grinned. As it turned out, Professor Bee had, in his costume closet full of bizarre wear and props, a bald cap that fit Gaara perfectly.

“What’s wrong, my sweet daughter?” His dark brown suit jacket was a little big for him, but Sasuke supposed that added to the whole elderly thing. Gaara’s monotonous voice was serious enough for the role of a father, at least as far as Rei was concerned

“I can’t believe he would say those things to me!” Yotsuba, now Ms. Yamamoto, fumed turning away from Gaara as she crossed her arms.

“Who, my dear?” Gaara pressed, his fake gray moustache wobbled as his lips turned down.

“Inoue! I almost slapped him, he was being so rude. He was saying how a woman like me had no place in the office and that I was better suited to stay at home and take care of the house!” She snapped, her eyes flashed in anger.

“Ready Sasuke?” Naruto asked holding his steering wheel in both hands and ginning. Of course there were no real cars to drive on set, so the girls had settled for making a cardboard cut out taxi that they had all chipped in to paint. It actually didn’t look bad.

Sasuke couldn’t help but feel silly when he stood behind Naruto as they “drove” in front of the Yamamoto residence (it also didn’t help that Naruto insisted on making car noises). When he “slammed the door” (again aided by Naruto’s sound effects this time- Sasuke walked up to Shikamaru and knocked on his forehead.

“Knock, knock!” The brown haired boy stared him straight in the eye as he delivered his pathetic excuse for a line.

“Oh, what now?” Yotsuba groused as she walked to the door and flung Shikamaru open.

“Ms. Yamamoto.” Sasuke greeted. In his hand was a fake bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Rei had obviously gotten her inspiration from a cliche chick flick.

“Mr. Nakamura?” She gasped, before she went to speak again, Sasuke rushed to cut her off.

“Ms. Yamamoto, I have known you ever since we both were children. I have been your friend for many years, and I should be able to be content with that. However, I am a man weak with emotion. Your friendship will never be enough for me.” Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could see Rei nodding encouragingly at his performance. As they had rehearsed at home, Sasuke presented Yotsuba with the flowers and chocolates.

“For some reason I am attracted to you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you all those year ago, heard your voice- I was smitten. I understand if you do not feel the same way, but I must get this off of my chest. I am in love with you Yamamoto Nami.” It had taken two weeks of Rei forcing him to confess his love to himself in the mirror, but Sasuke was proud of his efforts and performance.

“Oh, Nakamura! I love you too!” She declared and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“And scene!” Rei shouted clapping her hands together. “Good job everyone! We’re so fricken ready for tomorrow!” She declared jovially.

“And now we go eat food!” Yotsuba shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

“And now food!” Naruto echoed doing the same. By the time they left campus, they all piled into Shikamaru’s car and drove to the nearest pizza place. Sasuke was quite pleased with his extra sauced pizza and ate happily with his friends. Sure the incredible fear of homework and finals loomed over them, but it was really nice to relax and have fun.  
\--

Sasuke was actually pleasantly surprised when Professor Bee had given their one-act an A, though he did mention he was disappointed that not one of his students incorporated a rap number into their production.


End file.
